


草莓季

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other, 兽体, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 从想吃到想干再到想吃





	草莓季

又到了草莓🍓的季节，街道、尤其是集市上，伴随空气中预示着雨的水汽和夏初的凉风，草莓的芳香被送到每个人的鼻腔里。阿兹拉斐尔深吸一口气，此时那些产自本地，应季成熟并采摘及时的鲜红果实的果香味溢满了摊位和它整个鼻腔。  
“Hallo，草莓。”它把脸凑近包装盒，通过气味来确认这不是放置成熟的草莓，接着把它们递给商贩装袋。  
这条街再往下走，烘焙的气味跟着一阵风穿过它的身体，就像天堂的云，但天堂没有可丽饼和毛毛雨。  
阿兹拉斐尔刚坐下，克劳利就到了，克劳利的骚气古怪其实并不那么引人注目，即使它摘下眼镜，人们也只会感叹现在美瞳款式之多。  
“我好了。”天使说着把菜单递给恶魔，恶魔翻了翻，把眼镜拉下来一点，用一对蛇眼望着天使。  
“糖真是连天使都能诱惑呢。”  
“哦，克劳利，甜食是造物主的恩赐。请给我草莓可丽饼，加一份鲜奶油，还有黑咖啡，谢谢。”天使对服务生说道。  
“草莓慕斯加一个冰淇淋球和拿铁。”恶魔说，“如果我能发明毒品，为什么我不能发明甜点和饮料？糖天天都在杀人，这么伟大的功绩却没有给我带来一点名利，大部分人，包括天使和恶魔都认为那是上帝的发明。”  
“克劳利，你嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？”  
“没什么。”克劳利摇摇头。  
“哦，好的。”  
克劳利本来已经想好如何应对天使拆穿他谎言的情况，可安心的笑容再次出现在阿兹拉斐尔脸上，看来要让这个天使进化到学会怀疑还需要六千年，那可是天使啊，克劳利无奈地挑了挑眉。  
新鲜草莓片被裹在奶油和可丽饼中，可丽饼上浇了店家自制的新鲜草莓酱汁和巧克力酱，冰淇淋球与另点的一份鲜奶油挤在一起，阿兹拉斐尔睁大眼睛，露出惊喜的表情，好像出现在它面前的不是可丽饼而是什么奇迹，克劳利吃掉三分之一草莓慕斯的时候，阿兹拉斐尔几乎还在用慈爱的表情欣赏它的可丽饼。  
如果阿兹拉斐尔知道这东西是恶魔的杰作，它对它们的爱就有了负担，哪怕一点点负担都会让克劳利失去天使面对甜品时的表情，它该死的喜欢那个表情，哪怕阿兹拉斐尔是世界上唯一会在意甜品是由恶魔所发明的造物。  
阿兹拉斐尔一向享受用餐，它是个有点挑食的天使，或许这么说不对，它本来就不需要吃人类的食物，唯一让它吃东西的理由就是贪嘴，而克劳利，更多时候是为了观赏天使用餐才来吃饭的。  
“只有在这个季节，你才能吃到真正鲜美的草莓制品，虽然我不想评价，但糖霜和巧克力并不能给其他季节运来的西班牙草莓增色。”天使说，人类叫它南方娘娘腔，这名字够克劳利再笑上三百年。  
“哦，我还挺爱吃草莓冻的，不管什么季节。”  
“那我们再要一份草莓冻。”  
“加两份希腊酸奶。”恶魔从天使的可丽饼尖上挑走沾了酱汁的草莓块，顺便在天使没注意的时候伸出信子舔走了它嘴角的糖霜。克劳利是那种很大的蛇，如果它愿意，甚至能用信子缠住阿兹拉斐尔的脖子。  
“哦，哦，什么？”阿兹拉斐尔感到了嘴角上一闪即逝的冰凉触感。  
克劳利伸出信子，上面的糖霜正在融化。  
阿兹拉斐尔就是克劳利的甜品，十足甜腻还散发奶香的那种，它的天使慕斯，天使奶冻，天使松饼，直接抹在蛋糕胚上的鲜奶油，自制水果酸奶之类的，阿兹拉斐尔身上堆积了不少脂肪，是个软软的天使——这本来是人类特质，脂肪在它的胸、小肚子和后腰臀安家，当然它的手臂上也有赘肉，脸颊说不好是婴儿肥还是肥，这要得益于呆在人间六千年的漫长育肥过程。  
天使给了人类火，克劳利尽管不是那么贪吃，却暗中指引人类制作各种美食。可以说是克劳利把瘦天使变成了胖天使，它诱惑了它，恶魔的诱惑无孔不入。  
“克劳利，你不能这样，会有人看见的。”阿兹拉斐尔凑过来小声说。  
“现在又不是18世纪。”  
“可我们的阵营……”天使想起来他们已经没有阵营了。  
“如果我现在满嘴打发的鲜奶油，我打赌你会凑上来亲我。”  
这话让天使陷入坐立不安又说不出什么的窘境，只能把眼睛睁得又大又圆。克劳利最近刚教会阿兹拉斐尔情欲，六千年间阿兹拉斐尔在无形体化的时候骂过一次脏话，除非再发生什么连克劳利都不敢想的坏事，否则别想从天使那张神圣的嘴里听到半个脏字，所以dirty talk它怕是永远享用不了了……除非它能诱惑天使叫它天父，克劳利在心里掂量了这件事，恐怕比阻止下次世界末日还要难。  
享用完食物的天使是最易攻陷的，上次，上上次，克劳利都是这么把它拐上床的，阿兹拉斐尔单纯得像个天使一样，克劳利想，不对，这家伙本来就是天使。  
“我可以邀请你在花药上共舞吗？”趁阿兹拉斐尔用纸巾拭去嘴唇上的糖浆和奶油时，克劳利问。  
阿兹拉斐尔用餐巾挡住嘴：“克劳利，你不能在这里问我这个。”  
“我知道一家新店，它们的主打是草莓千层蛋糕和芒果起司蛋糕，蔓越莓松饼……”  
阿兹拉斐尔脸红了：“现在吗？”  
克劳利只需搞清楚它是要现在去吃蛋糕还是跟它去花药上幽会。  
“加百列说我该减肥了，你也这么看？”  
“……哦不……阿兹，”恶魔把叹气声咽回肚子里，“别信它，它只是看你不顺眼。”  
“不会的，加百列不会这样对别人的。”  
天使结了账，搭上恶魔的车向千层蛋糕进发。

阿兹拉斐尔的小花园里今年第三朵开放的芍药是它们目前的幽会地点。芍药三号是一朵经过蜜蜂传粉并成功受精的花，他们通常会先缩小到花粉精子细胞那种大小，顺着花粉管滑入花子房里，安静发育的受精卵旁是它们用花子房壁组织打造的一个小“巢穴”，要说与世隔绝，没什么地方比得上这里了。  
一回到花子房中，克劳利就变成蛇的样子缠住阿兹拉斐尔，把信子探进它嘴里，蛇尾在它腿间若有若无骚过，天使口中满是草莓、奶油和咖啡的味道。它整条蛇看起来很新，看来是刚蜕过皮。  
天使仰倒在一些富有弹性的细胞壁上，它的衣服被留在书店里了。克劳利满身粘液缠着体态丰腴的天使，它六千年来的微小成果，阿兹拉斐尔好不容易摆脱了信子，在克劳利上半身变成人形，下半身还留着缠人蛇尾时挡住它。  
“等等，克劳利，你确定这样正确吗？”  
“当然，我是恶魔，这种事我说了算……我离开天堂之前，天使们就常这样干了。”  
“不可能！”阿兹拉斐尔说，“没人干这种事。”  
“好吧，但其实只是没人告诉你。”对于这位从创世之初就存在，却到现在才知道它的某些器官该如何使用的天使，克劳利选择宽容。  
阿兹拉斐尔抬起头看克劳利，它仍有很多疑虑，同时也挤出了好笑的双下巴。它的性征偏向人类的男性，但还是有一对小而敏感的乳房，即使不穿内衣也没什么人在意那种，毕竟他们生活在一群摄入过多热量的人类中。天使的乳头粉嫩得像软糖一样，克劳利用信子擦过乳头，伸进阿兹拉斐尔嘴里缠住它的舌头叫它闭嘴，天使的舌头被它拉出了口腔。  
当克劳利下身变成蛇的形态时，它其实只有一个泄殖腔，没有半阴茎，也就是说它是一条没有子宫的母蛇，这是撒旦的疏忽，当初它还很期望自己能像其他蛇一样，产几窝卵，有几十个半魔半蛇的孩子，那些鬼东西日后必定能成为有所作为的恶魔，可是现在，既然事情都过去几千年了，它就不去向撒旦讨要那个子宫了。  
阿兹拉斐尔是一只双性天使，它的男性和女性器官以完美的方式组合在一起，一想到天使在六千年间从未使用过它们，克劳利不禁庆幸自己成了恶魔。  
“生物有如此多种的性别和形态，人类怎么会蠢到以为它们自己的性别只有两种？”  
“别这么说，他们只是人而已。“  
“如果你哪天施个奇迹，把人类都变成小丑鱼就好玩了。”  
“让人们意识到生物性别并没有什么明显的界限，一切只是条件所致？”  
“不，Azi，如果你把所有人都变成小丑鱼，大部分人就会因为落在地上而干死，剩下幸运落在泳池，洗手池，大鱼缸里的人也会因为没人换水窒息而死，只有极少一部分落在足够大水域里的人类小丑鱼能碰巧存活，如果他们能躲过捕食者。看见没有，毁灭世界根本不需要什么核战争，只要有谁来把人类变成小丑鱼就可以了，以核战争开始末日的唯一理由，就是你的上司们，或者地狱里的君主们，想要以烟花表演作为末日开幕式。”  
“这太刻薄了克劳利。”  
“我喜欢你说这句的表情。”  
克劳利像八爪鱼一样抱住天使，埋在它颈间闻它身上的天使味，有点像烘焙房的味道，这种体味是从翅根发出来的，每个天使都不一样，但克劳利可以确定阿兹拉斐尔的味道完全是由于它吃了太多这些东西所致。克劳利通常会喷香水，它的体味是一股蛇味，黏黏糊糊的，对于人类来说有点腥臭，但在催情方面有奇效。  
克劳利用蛇体缠住了阿兹拉斐尔一条腿，迫使它们分得很开，克劳利揉捻天使软肉的同时用蛇尾摩擦阿兹拉斐尔腿间，它的阴茎精巧得像大卫的一样，阴囊也很小巧，下面的女阴已经勃起了，分泌出的一点点液体与蛇尾上的粘液纠缠，显然阿兹拉斐尔不像前两次那么生疏了，克劳利猜它是天堂最早诞生的一批天使中最晚破处的。  
克劳利用尾尖试探性地探进它的阴道，冰凉的鳞片让阿兹拉斐尔收缩了一下，它闭上眼睛，呼出几口气，努力放松。  
“对，”克劳利说，“做个乖孩子。”“我可是天使，我只会做好事。”  
“哦，好吧。”  
克劳利放开阿兹拉斐尔，它掉了个头，来到阿兹拉斐尔腿间，阿兹拉斐尔的阴部周围缠绕着它们的粘液，一副含苞待放的样子，它拨开两瓣软肉，把信子探进去，天使的身体一阵轻颤。克劳利抚摸它的会阴，阴蒂，睾丸，阴茎，它来回舔舐阿兹拉斐尔湿润的内壁，发出吮吸的声音，天使的阴道柔软、温暖、富有弹性，在它触及某片区域时便紧缩，然后贡献出更多水与它的唾液混合以祈求更多。  
阿兹拉斐尔从鼻腔里发出呻吟，感觉自己连翅根都酥软了，这比前两次还要舒服。原来这就是克劳利说今天要教给它新东西，它本不该从恶魔那里学习……可为什么从来没人告诉它这些？  
克劳利调整了上半身的位置，它把头埋得更深，接着用蛇尾缠住天使的身体，天使的体温叫它非常舒适。兴奋中的克劳利所散发的体味对阿兹拉斐尔也有催情的作用，它把鼻子埋在蛇身上，伸出舌头舔它的鳞片，同时勃起得厉害。  
“克劳利……给我。”天使轻声说道。  
阿兹拉斐尔的双臂和身体被克劳利整个缠起来，蛇尾的两个泄殖腔凑到它嘴边，天使张开嘴迎接它们，毕竟它们是性感气息的来源。泄殖腔旁是细嫩的鳞片，舌头似乎过于柔软，阿兹拉斐尔用牙齿轻轻擦过，蛇尾在它口边僵住，跟着蛇腹颤抖，似乎无法控制地缠住它的头。  
阿兹拉斐尔吮吸克劳利的泄殖腔，它们那么窄，甚至难以将舌头伸进去，但阿兹拉斐尔还是学着克劳利的伎俩，先让右边的泄殖腔容纳了自己的舌头。  
相较于阿兹拉斐尔的性器官，克劳利的蛇身似乎简易了些，但更容易挑逗。阿兹拉斐尔让泄殖腔内外沾满天使的唾液，甚至轻轻咬泄殖腔周围，它猜克劳利会喜欢疼一点，毕竟它六千年也不是白活的。  
“克劳利，下次我会用探针插进来，看看你到底是不是条真的母蛇。”阿兹拉斐尔说。  
它真是无师自通，克劳利想，它呼出一串呻吟，光是听到阿兹拉斐尔说出探针这两个字它都浑身发软，它想求它行个奇迹，现在就用探针插进来，可它的舌头还埋在天使体内。  
克劳利蠕动着把阿兹拉斐尔缠得更紧，怀中的猎物对它没有丝毫戒备心。要知道克劳利不止一次在这种时候绞杀它的床伴，然后把他们整个吞下肚。  
天使再次把舌头塞进鳞片，探入它的母蛇泄殖腔，顺便用牙齿磨着周围的鳞片，它舌头上其实是有些倒刺的，用力舔的时候才能感觉到，克劳利不知道为什么天使有这个设计，它只知道阿兹拉斐尔轮流照顾它的两个泄殖腔，是百年来它经过的最刺激的性爱，它不断大叫出声，濒临顶点。  
克劳利痉挛地缠住阿兹拉斐尔的同时，阿兹拉斐尔也高潮了，克劳利的信子几乎触到它的宫颈，缺氧令刺激更强烈，水流喷在恶魔脸上，而恶魔用信子安抚还在余韵中颤抖的阴道，引得天使迷迷糊糊在蛇身中打颤。

“阿兹拉斐尔，你真是棒极了。”  
终于，克劳利放开阿兹拉斐尔的身体，爬过来和它并排躺下。  
“别说了，克劳利。”阿兹拉斐尔掩住脸，它还没习惯高潮中失态的自己。  
“你记得你要用探针吧？这注意真是太棒了。”  
“克劳利！”  
克劳利用尾尖碰碰它坏得恰到好处的天使，后者背过身去，身上出现了一条古希腊式短袍。天使和恶魔交媾，这件事让它心惊胆战，又那么有吸引力。克劳利说了，这不叫诱惑，这是教学。  
“阿兹拉斐尔，我有个问题，你是舌头上唯一有倒刺的天使吗？因为我做天使的时候可不记得我和任何一个天使舌头上有倒刺。”  
“这……我不知道。”  
“你觉得这是伟大计划的一部分吗？”  
“什么伟大计划。”阿兹拉斐尔被它弄迷惑了。  
“……算了，太荒唐了。”克劳利打住了自己的想法，它是个想象力丰富的恶魔，它本想说，它们也有可能是伟大计划的一部分，天使和恶魔交媾这件事前无古人后无来者，如果他们能生出个什么东西，至少也是地狱犬级别……  
最后它说：“晚上去吃牡蛎怎么样？”  
“好啊。”天使立刻赞同道，“我们先去冰箱拿两块蜂蜜蛋糕吃吧。”


End file.
